A Change of Heart
by Davepool
Summary: Koneko has some problems weighing on her mind. Luckily, the answer to both is Issei. Or perhaps not so lucky. A one shot prologue for the events of the anime series. Rated T for a bit of cursing, crude humor, fighting and adult themes.


Author Note:

Hi everyone. Davepool here. Long time reader who finally decided to contribute his own story. Before we get to the story I just want to point a few things out. This is a short one shot sort of prologue to Highschool DxD's third season. So be warned that there will be a fair amount of spoilers if you haven't seen it.

With the developments concerning Koneko and her change in behavior toward Issei, I found it very interesting and this was an idea I had on how that could play out. It started as a silly gag that kind of evolved into something that I think is a lot better.

Now, without further ado… "A Change of Heart"

In the weeks after dealing with the schemes of Diodora Astaroth and Norse god Loki, things have gone back normal. Well, as normal as life can be for devil Rias Gremory and her peerage of servant devils. Even the damage to the old school building where Rias holds "Occult Research Club" meetings was repaired. Despite half of the building getting blown to splinters, it was nothing a few magic spells and memory wipes couldn't fix.

Other then having to show new addition Rossweisse the finer points of being a devil's servant, everyone has gone back to their usual activities. Case in point, Rias' one and only Pawn Issei Hyoudou and his friends Matsuda and Motohama are once again up to their perverted antics, much to the chagrin of the female students of Kuoh Academy.

When one particular school day ends, Rias and company head home to Issei's house. Actually mansion or compound might be more apt words given the building's enormous size. One can imagine that this is some of the many perks of being the master's favorite. Everyone is in the main living room chatting or joking around about something. Whether it be about what happened in class or recounting a story from a recent client they saw in an effort to have them to sign a pact with them. All, except one.

Though not normally very talkative or expressive, the petite Rook, Koneko Toujou was feeling rather melancholy today. The reason she has been feeling down is because of Issei. More often then not Koneko has an intense distaste for Issei's lecherous behavior toward women and she has not been shy about making that fact known to him. Repeatedly and often painfully. However, Koneko is not sad because of that.

In spite of his amusing, yet glaring character flaw, Issei has proven to Koneko that he is a reliable teammate and considerate friend. Recently he went so far as to risk his life defending Koneko against her older, more powerful and evil Nekomata (cat spirit) sister Kuroka. Both Issei and Rias made her feel truly cared for. Like real family should. This left Koneko able to finally accept herself and reach whole new levels of strength. Not for the sake of power like Kuroka, but to fight for her master and her friends.

It is this reason among many that in a shocking turn of events Koneko has started developing different feelings toward Issei. Those feelings are why she is unhappy right now. Part of it is because she simply does not know how to deal with or properly convey these feelings to Issei. Grated, Issei is more then a little dense. So that doesn't help matters. The other part is currently on full display in front of the young lady.

As she quietly munches on her afternoon snack, Koneko's hazel eyes look past her locks of white hair and scan the room full of other girls around Issei. _'President Rias… Akeno… Zenovia and her angel friend Irina... The noob Ross… Hell, even Asia…'_ She thinks then looks down at herself and quietly sighs a little to herself. _'Is there really any doubt why he looks at me and sees a mascot? They don't call him the 'Breast Dragon Emperor' just because it's sort of funny. …I am short on top of being flat as a broad. I must look like a child to him… Sitting next to Gasper here, I bet he can barely tell us apart. Compared to the others how could I stand a chance? It doesn't help that since he joined us I have shown him nothing but contempt (even though he deserved it)_ _most of the time. I have tried being nicer to him when he is not being a perv, but I can sense that he is still wary of me when I get near him… Maybe I should just try to forget about this before I embarrass myself. Rias, Asia and Akeno have already made their feelings all but blatantly clear. Zenovia has some bizarre fixation with getting Issei to pump a baby into her. …Ugh, gross… I even noticed that Phenex chick sniffing around him. …Ha. Issei probably isn't even aware of it, but his obnoxious dream of having a harem is actually coming together. …..!'_

Koneko nearly drops the food in her hand when she catches herself wondering if Issei would ever want someone like her in his harem. The others notice this minor fumble and Rias asks "Koneko, is something wrong?"

Koneko looks up at Rias and notices that Issei as well as the rest of the group is looking at her. With a sudden flood of unease, Koneko stomps down her emotions, puts on her well-practiced expressionless mask and in a monotone voice replies "No. Thank you, but I'm fine." Koneko gets up from her seat and says "President Rias, may I be excused? I have homework I need to do before dinner."

Rias could tell something was up, but no idea as to what exactly. So she doesn't push it for now and tells her servant that she may go. Koneko gives a respectful little nod and says "Thank you. And Issei, if you have a minute later can you come by my room? I have something I want to ask you in private."

More then a little surprised and confused, Issei says "Me? Uh, sure. No problem. See you there in a little while." And with that Koneko leaves while thinking _'This is it. Tonight. One way or another I am going to do something about all this.'_

Once Koneko leaves, Issei and the group exchange looks of concern then he says "Wow, she hasn't sounded like that in a while. I wonder what brought it on."

Rias says "Agreed. Koneko has learned to loosen up lately, especially after dealing with her sister. To see her suddenly shut down like that after having made so much progress… Issei, do you have any idea what it is she could want to talk about?" Issei shrugs and says "I have literally no clue."

Ever the sadist, Akeno lightly chuckles and says "Oh my. Maybe she is going to proclaim hidden feelings for you, Issei." Rias gives Akeno's teasing a look of mild annoyance. Asia on the other hand has a look of genuine concern and lets out a tiny, meek whimper. Issei laughs a little bit at the thought and says "I doubt it. The only feelings Koneko has for me are disgust and the feeling of her knuckles across my face."

Dismissing that claim, Akeno retorts "Oh don't be like that. The whole train saw Koneko sleeping in your lap on the way home from the underworld."

Zenovia points out "I could swear I heard purring." Irina practically gushes when she exclaims "OMG, I wish I was there! That must have been totes adorable!"

Ignoring Akeno's topic all together, Rias says "Whatever the case may be, Issei, when you talk to Koneko can you try to get to the bottom of what it is that's bothering her?" Issei sits up straight, does a little salute and says with determined look in his eye "You got it, Big Red. I'm on the case!" Rias and the others laugh at Issei's goofy, yet completely sincere statement.

After going to his room to do a bit of his own homework, Issei heads over to Koneko's room. As he does this, Issei thinks _'I hope I can help Koneko. Not just for Rias. We really don't have the smoothest of relationships, but she is still my friend. If something is bothering her, at the very least she shouldn't have to go through it alone. …I just hope I don't say or do anything to piss her off and clobber me… Well, this is the door to Koneko's room. …Here goes.'_

On the other side of the door, Koneko sits on her bed thinking _'Okay. I can sense him. He's here. …Why am I so nervous? I'm stronger then this. It's just Issei, the pervy dummy. …The same dummy who has been a true friend, backed me and supported me countless times without hesitation. …Who taught me how to swim… Damn it. Stop being a scared little pussy. It's put up or shut up time.'_

Issei knocks and Koneko tells him to come in. Once inside they greet one another and Koneko offers for Issei to sit next to her on the bed. As he makes his way across the large room to the big bed, Issei tries breaking the ice by joking "Ya know, now that I think about I'm surprised you don't have more cat stuff in here. Like a couple balls of yarn or some toy mice packed with catnip. …Maybe a laser pointer or two…" Koneko gives him a look that says "Just sit down."

Sitting a comfortable distance away, Issei clears his throat and asks "So what is it you want to ask me, Koneko?" There is a short silence while Koneko looks down at nothing in particular. Issei adds "Hey, if it is something you're worried or embarrassed about, don't be. We're friends, so I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Koneko asks "You promise?" With an earnest smile and a nod, he answers "Absolutely."

After a calming breath through her nose, Koneko starts by asking "Do you remember when Vali betrayed the alliance to join the Khaos Brigade? And when you fought him, Azazel got you worked up over the possibility that Vali's Devine Dividing power could shrink Rias' breasts?"

Despite the fact that Vali and his team had recently saved Asia from dying in the abyss known as the Dimensional Gap, Issei's expression darkens at the mere mention of his rival and the chance (however remote) of Rias' lovely chest getting smaller. Issei impulsively clenches his fist and irritably says "…Yeah, I remember. I try not to make a habit of thinking about that guy. So why do you ask?"

"Do you really think it is possible? That the white and red dragons are powerful enough to divide or in your case 'Boost' a person's physical appearance permanently?" the young lady asks. To which Issei smirks and says "Koneko, you know me…" Then pumps his fist toward the sky and declares "When boobs are involved, I believe anything is possible!"

Koneko facepalms at this ridiculous display and says "Right. My fault for forgetting who I was talking to. Since you feel that way, I have a favor to ask." For a moment, Koneko hesitates and blushes significantly before saying "I want you to use your powers to enhance my breasts."

"Wah?!" Issei's eyes practically bugged out of his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The thought that anyone would willingly ask for him to use the power of his Boosted Gear to make their bosoms bigger boggled his brain. And even more because it was Koneko of all people. The girl that once called him an enemy to all women! Issei picks his jaw up off the floor and says "I- I don't know what say. Why in such a hurry to grow up?"

"Rias told us that devils can live almost eternally. There is no telling how long it could be before I physically grow into an adult. Hundreds? Thousands of years? Maybe more? I like being a devil with Rias and everyone. I am learning to accept the Nekomata part of myself but I don't want to be stuck like this. I know there will come a day… when I will want to be seen as a woman. Not whatever I am now. A tall child or mascot... So can you please help me? The way I see it you are the only person who can."

Truly touched by the girl's plea, Issei replies "…Koneko… I would be honored to help." Koneko gives a small, but deeply pleased smile. "Thank you, Issei. I was saving this as an incentive in case you turned me down, but for your help I am prepared to give you a… reward of sorts."

To Issei, seeing Koneko with bigger rack is reward enough. However, curiosity makes him keep that to himself and asks "What do you have in mind?"

Feeling like she is probably going to regret saying this, Koneko sighs and tells him "…For one time only I'll let you peep in the girls locker room at school. I won't interrupt or beat you black and blue." Wide-eyed and dumbstruck by this glorious gift, Issei says "R- Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah. You have a pass to perv out to your heart's content. Keep in mind that this offer does not extend to your disgusting friends. If I so much as catch a whiff of their scent, I will annihilate them. …And if you dare even think about bringing a camera of any kind the deal is off. Is that clear?"

 _'_ _Damn it, she knows me too well. But who am I to turn down this golden opportunity of hotness!'_ Issei thinks quickly before blurting out "Crystal! You have got yourself a deal, little lady. Heh. Not little for much longer. Boosted Gear!" With a flash of red energy, Issei's left hand and forearm are enveloped by a red, armored gauntlet that earned him the official nickname of "Red Dragon Emperor" and is the source of vast power.

"Hey Ddraig, did you get all that?" Issei asks, raising his hand speaking directly to the dragon spirit and de facto partner living inside him. The large emerald gem imbedded in the back of the gauntlet's hand pulses as a deep, ominous voice responds. **"Yes, I heard. A constructive use of the power I have given you as usual, Hyoudou."** Issei argues back "Hey man, who is the one squatting inside who here? You should know by now that stuff like this is like paying rent." **"Keeping you alive and helping you defeat your enemies is not enough?"** Ddraig asks. Getting frustrated, Issei says "I wouldn't even have enemies if not for you." **"You wouldn't be surrounded by beautiful women on a daily bases either."** Ddraig replies plainly.

Issei hesitates and admits "Oh, right… But come on Ddraig, I feel like I finally found my calling in life. Giving the unfortunate women of the world with itty bitties a chance at the killer bod they always wanted without surgery. You give me this great power and all you want to do with it is fight? That seems kind of hollow to me. We can take this as a first step in helping people without having to fight. Besides, do you really want to let her down?" The last part of his little speech, Issei points the gem toward Koneko, as if it were the dragon's eye.

Speaking directly to Koneko, Ddraig says **"Hmm. We have met, little one. I have watched with great amusement at your attempts of keeping my embarrassing partner in line. You have my thanks. From what I have seen you are a capable warrior as well."** As Issei huffs in annoyance, Koneko blushes slightly at the legendary dragon's compliments and shyly thanks him. **"Are you certain that this is what you want?"** Ddraig asks. Koneko steals a quick glance at Issei and says "Yes, I am sure."

 **"** **Very well. If Issei wants something bad enough it can be done. Given what we are talking about that should not be a problem. Fair warning though. He will have to make direct contact in order for the power to transfer properly."** Ddraig informs. To which Koneko and Issei look a bit surprised at the revelation and blush intensely.

After a moment of hesitance, Koneko says "Fine. Do what you have to do." Shocked, Issei thinks _'I just got the green light to touch Koneko?! Ddraig, you scaly bastard, I love you!'_ Within Issei's head he could hear Ddraig laugh heartily and sighs at how quickly his host changed his tune. Issei then stands, does a couple stretches while enthusiastically saying "Alright! Let's make some magic happen!" " **Boost!"**

Koneko walks over to her bedroom door to lock it and avoid any potential interruptions that seem to be typical of Issei and their circle of friends. Issei continues to power up while Koneko with anxiety and awkwardness takes off her school uniform shirt and removes her bra.

Issei's gauntlet indicates that a sufficient amount of energy has been built up and he says "Okay, I think this will be enough to do the job. I'm ready when you are." Although Koneko is naked from the waist up and blushing profusely she has a serious look on her face.

With one forearm covering her bare chest, she grabs Issei's shirt collar and forcefully pulls him closer until his face is inches from hers. "Listen Perv-O-Tron, I want to get something straight before we do this. If you use that creepy power that lets you hear what's in my heart through my breasts or you get a chub out of this… I will punch said chub until it is inside you. Understand?"

Completely horrified by the threat this girl is more then capable of carrying out, Issei stammers out "N- No- No problem! In fact, I think you saying that in itself just killed any chance of it happening." Koneko wasn't even entirely sure herself why she did that. Force of habit? Nerves? Perhaps a combination of both? Whatever the case she lets him go and says "Good. Let's get this over with." Koneko moves her arm away from her chest.

Issei sees Koneko's uncovered upper body and remarks to himself _'This isn't the first time I have at least caught a glimpse of Koneko without clothes, but this feels different somehow. Looking at her now… Well, if she is unhappy with how she is, it doesn't matter what I think. I am not going to deny her an opportunity to be happy. Not that she would care what I think anyway.'_

"Would you get on with it? This feels weird." Koneko says, snapping Issei from his thoughts. Both their faces borderline beat red, Issei gently put his hands on Koneko's breasts. Trying not to focus on what is happening (or what he is feeling) at this moment Issei shuts his eyes and tries hard to concentrate. Picturing in his mind's eye what Koneko looks like now, then what could look like with a bigger pair that bounce and can be cupped.

Unknown to Issei his Scared Gear "boosted" a few more times while he was fantasizing. When Issei thinks he has the right image in his head of what would look good for his friend he finally says "Boosted Gear Gift." **"Transfer!"**

Koneko gasps at the sudden surge of power. The room is engulfed in bright emerald energy. All that can be heard is screaming.

Down in the main entrance of the Hyoudou household Rias is on her way out with Akeno and Asia in tow. Rias is running a simple errand and there is little chance of her running into something that her demonic powers couldn't handle. However, her Queen and Bishop still make great company.

Before the trio could get to the door they stop when they start to hear a series of increasingly loud impacts until something comes exploding through the ceiling and craters itself feet from where they stood. Though shocked by the sudden occurrence, Rias and Akeno take defensive stanches and push Asia behind them for her protection.

When the dust clears, the three girls find a familiar face that has imbedded itself in the floor. "Issei!" they cry out. Without another word Asia is at Issei's side using her Twilight Healing abilities to repair any injuries he sustained.

"Issei. Issei, can you hear me? What happened? Who did this to you? Are we under attack?" Rias asks, trying to get a handle on the situation. Unfortunately, all Issei could do is groan painfully.

Within moments the majority of Rias' other servants and/or friends scramble toward the scene looking just as bewildered. A swarm of bats flutter in and form Rias' other Bishop, the half-vampire Gasper. Looking frantic, Gasper asks "What's going on?! I heard a loud noise and it felt like an earthquake! Ahh! What happened to Issei?!" Rias goes over to Gasper and pets him on the head to calm her high-strung young friend. Taking command, Rias says "I don't know, but I am going to find out. Akeno and Gasper: Watch over Asia as she heals Issei. Kiba, Zenovia, Rossweisse and Irina: Do a floor by floor sweep of the entire building and check the perimeter. We are still missing a person. So I am going to look for-"

 **"** **RAAAHHH! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT TWISTED DRAGON FREAK!"**

Hearing the sudden rage-filled roar, the entire group looks up at the hole in the ceiling that extends through a few more of the floors above. Stunned at first, Rias says in quiet, disbelieving voice "K- Koneko?" After a second everyone looks back down at the source of Koneko's wrath. Rias asks the question that is on all their minds "Issei, what have you done?"

Healed enough by Asia to respond, Issei croaks out "…I- I was trying to help…I swear…" Rias sighs at the vagueness of his answer then says "Okay, false alarm…I think. Everyone stay here. Akeno and Rossweisse, come with me." The three women spread their black, bat-like devil wings and fly up through the hole in the ceiling.

Still adjusting to the dynamic of the group, Rossweisse quietly asks Akeno "Is this normal? I mean, does this kind of thing happen regularly?" Akeno chuckles softly and says "Not quite to this degree, but yes. Why? Having second thoughts about joining up with us?" Rossweisse smirks and replies "Actually, I was just thinking that this reminds me of the fights that would break out in the mead halls back in Asgard."

Akeno and Rossweisse laugh until they notice Rias has stopped short of Koneko's room, where Issei had originally been. "Koneko?" Rias calls out. A panicked-sounding Koneko says "Don't come in! Just put a magic seal on this room and lock me away!"

Trying to reason with the girl, Rias says "Koneko, you are an important member of household as well as my friend. I am not going to do that. Now please let us come in. What did Issei do that was terrib- If he did something obscene, I promise he will get no mercy from me."

Speaking more calmly, but still distressed, Koneko replies "H- He didn't do anything like that. I asked him to help me with something. Of course the brainless wonder overdoes it and it backfires...horribly. Now I'm a freak…"

The three women look at each other puzzled, still unsure of what the issue is. Rossweisse pipes in and says "Koneko, I know we haven't known each other very long, but you and I are sisters in arms of the same rank. Rooks are known for their strength, right? How about you act like one and let us help you? With whatever it may be, we can't help if we don't know what's wrong."

There is a tense silence before Koneko says "…Fine, but laugh and die."

"Koneko…"

"Sorry, President Rias."

The three women flew up into Koneko' room and they are aghast at what they see. Koneko had wrapped a bedsheet around herself, but it is still clear to everyone that her breasts have expanded to enormous proportions. Not just for someone of her slight frame, but anyone. Three to four times the size of Rias or Akeno's ample bust.

"Oh my word…" Rias says as she lightly puts her hand over her mouth. "Well, that is certainly new." Akeno adds. Koneko sits back down on the bed, looks down and shuts her eyes, too embarrassed to look her friends in the face. "…I asked Issei to use his Boosted Gear and transfer it to my chest…"

Somewhat at a lose for what to say or do exactly, Rias sketches her head a bit then says "I…can see that. …Akeno, let's take a crack at this and see what we can do." The two head to Koneko's side to do some minor incantations to investigate. Shame apparent in her voice, Koneko says to herself "I thought he would just go up a cup or two… I am so stupid for thinking that this could ever work…"

Akeno tries to distract Koneko by adding a little levity. She says with playful smile "Hey, if this is all dragon energy, maybe I could just suck it out like I do for Issei." Even though Akeno is her superior in age and in rank as a devil, Koneko gives Akeno a death glare that makes the normally fearless half-Fallen Angel say "…or not."

Finally had it with waiting for the girl to open up on her own, Rias says "Koneko, I understood when you were dealing with your sister and your past, but now you are acting even more out of character then ever. What could have possibly made you want to do something like this to yourself?"

The dam breaks. "Try looking in the mirror!"

"Excuse me?" Rias replies with a mixture of shock, confusion and an indignant edge. She thought Koneko would be one of the last of her loyal servants to ever snap at her like this.

With tears of frustration streaming down her cheeks, Koneko does not back down while angrily saying "You! All of you have big squishy boobs and you get his damn undivided attention! Where does leave me the scrawny mascot with the tiny tits?! Out in the fucking cold, that's where! I know I should just back down. I mean, what realistic chance do I have against the "Ruin Princess" with her crimson hair and double Ds? Oh and literally owns our souls! B- But you know what? I can't… I- I'm- not that strong."

At this point Koneko puts her hands over her face and continues crying, not being able being able to stop. Rias, Akeno and Rossweisse are left speechless by the emotional explosion.

Rias and Akeno exchange shocked, but also sorrowful looks. They know exactly who Koneko is talking about. Rias comes to the conclusion that Koneko must have been holding this in for a while now. It breaks her to heart to see any of her friends hurting like this. Even if it involves her Issei, the young man that she has grown to cherish far more then just one of her servants or friends. Rias acknowledges that a number of the other girls have become quite enamored with him. Recently finding out exactly where she stands with Issei, Rias is confident that she does not have to compete for his affection. She knows she has and always will have it.

All that being said, Rias had no idea that something like this could happen. _'As implausible as is appeared, I thought there was an outside possibility that Koneko could develop a sort of crush on Issei after defending her against Kuroka. But for her to have gone to these lengths? I know it's my duty to do something about this, but what?'_ Rias thought before something dawned on her and she says "I'll be right back." Then without another word, Rias exits back down the hole in the floor.

Along with the departure of her King, came Koneko's realization of what she had said, making her even more distraught. Hands still covering her face, Koneko says while trying to stop sobbing "W- Wha- What have I done? …After everything she did for me… for all of us. I go and say all those rude and disrespectful things… She must hate me…"

Akenko sits next to her young friend and gently pets between Koneko's cat ears. In a soft, comforting voice, she says "Shhhhh. None of that. Don't even think it. Rias could never hate you. She knows as well as anyone that love makes fools of us all."

Rias returns to the lobby. Kiba is the first to ask "President, what's the word? Is Koneko alright?" Not wishing to give any details for Koneko's sake, Rias replies "It's still a work in progress. Issei, come with me."

Now good as new thanks to Asia, Issei gets up to accompany Rias. However, Asia grabs hold of Issei's hand, stopping his progress. With a worried look, Asia says "Issei, I don't want you to go back up there. I have never heard Koneko so angry. Are you sure she won't…" Issei gives Asia a reassuring smile and says "Asia, there is nothing to worry about. Koneko isn't really going to kill me. …Well, I'm hopeful that she won't… Even if she does try, I am not exactly the weakling I used to be."

Asia and the others all point down at the carter he was just lying in. "Okay, point taken, but remember I'll have Rias, Akeno and Rossweisse with me. If those three can't stop Koneko then we are all doomed."

Asia smiles a little at Issei's words, then reluctantly let's go of his hand and says "Okay. Just be careful." "Yeah, I'll try." Issei says before he takes off with Rias.

A couple floors up Rias stops so that they could talk without the others hearing "So, you didn't tell the others anything?" Issei shakes his head to Rias' question and says "No. I promised Koneko that I wouldn't say anything. Besides, if I did tell, she really would murder me."

"Good. Koneko is surely mortified that this many people know. Which brings me to my next question. I am well aware of your proclivities toward breasts, but why on _Earth_ would you agree to this? And more importantly, when Koneko asked you, why was I not informed?" Rias asks testily.

Issei replies "To your second question, can we circle back to where I said I promised to not to tell? Plus, it seemed pretty personal." That answer not helping her mood, Rias furrows her brow and says "And I will remind you that personal or not, I am your Master. Your problems are my problems. Now, my first question?"

"Koneko said that since we devils live for a really long time she didn't want to look like a kid for hundreds or thousands of years." Issei explains. Rias sighs and says "Issei, it is true that devils have long life spans, but we age similarly to humans until we reach adulthood. Koneko knows this. What she told you was a lie to get you to help her without revealing her true motives."

Confused, Issei says "Okay, then why did she want to do this? Did she tell you?" With some reluctance, Rias admits "She certainly did. …Issei, she wanted to change herself for you."

Issei makes an expression that clearly conveyed that the young man was just knocked for a loop. You could see it in his eyes that this new information simply did not compute. Issei closes his eyes and shakes his head for a moment before saying "I- ….What? Rias, you cannot be serious."

Rias answers "I'm afraid that I am. You could say that Koneko has been thinking differently about you. Since probably our trip to the underworld and feels a little neglected by you lately. My theory on her plan here is this: To allow you to…enhance her to what you would find more appealing and thus you would give her more attention."

Issei seems to almost wither after hearing Rias' words, feeling overwhelming amounts of sadness and guilt. The thought that he caused one of his friends that kind of pain and not even realize it made Issei sick to his stomach. After a few moments of silence, Issei clenches fist and quietly says "…I have to fix to this…"

"I am glad that we agree on this because I was going to bring you up there whether you did or not. The Divine Dividing power you took from Vali would come in handy right now." Issei cringes slightly at the thought of using that loathsome power on a pair of knockers. It was almost his entire motivation for why he wants to defeat Vali in the first place. However, Issei could not think of another way he could correct his mistake.

Issei begrudgingly agrees and they resume their trip back to Koneko's room. Once there, Koneko instantly locks her eyes on Issei. She had stopped crying and wiped away the tears, but she still looked and felt absolutely miserable until Issei entered the room. If it was anyone else that had done this Koneko would have murder in her eyes, but there was still hostility that was downright palpable.

In a vain attempt at cutting the tension Issei nervously says "Hey Koneko. Lookin' good." That being the exact wrong thing to say, Koneko lets out a feline-like hiss and tries to advance toward him. Akeno and Rossweisse stop her by firmly grabbing her shoulders and keep her seated on the bed. In fear of getting punched into the lobby again, Issei makes his gauntlet reappear on his arm and tries to hide behind it.

Rias puts herself between the two and with a fierce edge says "Koneko! Stop it. Now. …I brought Issei back up here to make things right." "How? By disfiguring the rest of me?" Koneko replies harshly. Issei winces a bit at the remake, but Rias coolly answers "No, he is going to use the power he took from Vali to divide the red dragon energy inside you."

Koneko's anger pauses. Issei comes out from behind Rias and says "Koneko… I know I screwed up bad and I am so sorry. Can I at least try to fix this?" Looking at Issei and hearing the sincerity in his voice, Koneko's anger recedes. She doesn't respond verbally, but she stops resisting against Akeno and Rossweisse's embrace. The two women notice this and let go of the girl. However, they remain prepared to grab her again just in case.

Issei holds up his gauntlet and mutters "Ddraig, I know this is going to suck, but we have to do this." **"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!"** Another flash of intense light and Issei is enveloped head to toe in a red dragon-themed suit of armor.

Koneko raises an eyebrow and asks "Wow, you're so scared of me that you need your Scale Mail armor to get near me."

Due to the armor Issei's voice takes on a deeper, echoey quality when he defensively says "No, I'm not! I need to activate my Balance Breaker in order to use Divine Dividing."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Koneko replies in a tone that suggested that she didn't believe him.

Rias, Akeno and Rossweisse were relieved to hear Koneko resort to teasing. In a strange way they see it as a good step in the right direction.

Coming to a similar conclusion, Issei sighs and says "Rias, ladies, may we have the room?" Rias nods and says "Very well, but remember that I want to speak to both of you once you are done. There will be consequences for doing something this drastic and not telling me. Also let us not forget what was done to the floor…or rather floors."

Both Koneko and Issei bow respectfully and say "Yes, President Rias" As the women leave, Issei inwardly shudders at the thought of what those consequences could be. His backside still has Post Traumatic Stress from the devil-powered spanking Rias once gave him. Issei shakes it off and tries to get back to the task at hand.

Issei walks over to Koneko while saying "Koneko, I just to say that I really am sorry things turned out this way." The girl stands to meet the young man. Not really making eye contact, Koneko says "…Yeah, me too…" Then she lets go of the bedsheet covering her supernaturally enlarged chest.

Issei raises his right hand to get things started. However, he pauses and thinks _'I know that morally this is the right thing to do…but in the pit of my being this feels wrong… I mean, those are the biggest melons I have ever seen! It would seem like a crime to do this and not get to at least-'_

"Something wrong?" Koneko asks. Issei snaps out of his train of thought and answers "Ummm… No. No problem. It's just that this power isn't originally my own so it's little like working against my own natural instincts, ya know?"

Koneko could hear something in Issei's voice told her that that was not the case. Her eyes narrow at him and says "Here's some incentive: Do it now or we'll see if I can get you through to the basement this time."

Issei reels back a bit. "Alright! Jeez, what is with you and threatening me?" "Can't help my "natural instincts" when I think you are being a pervert. Plus, you can't argue with the results." Koneko answers with a very slight smirk of amusement.

"How can you even tell with my armor?"

"With you standing there silent I could almost see that doofy, lecherous smile you get. Hey, can we get this done? These things are starting to make my back hurt. I don't even know how Rias and Akeno can move on the battlefield with boulders like these weighing them down."

In lieu of scolding Koneko for besmirching the booby, Issei tries to win a spot in her good graces by saying "You ever notice how they are more spell casters then actual physical combat? That might be partly why."

"Ha."

 _'…_ _It was faint but…did she just laugh?!'_ Issei thought before saying "Well, I'm not going to be able to top that so I'll stop screwing around and get to it."

Both of them blush again, but not quite as intensely as before when Issei places his right hand on Koneko's chest. He closes his eyes to concentrate and thinks _'Okay Ddraig, you know what to do…'_ **"Divide! Divide! Divide!"**

Once the blinding light died down, Koneko couldn't help but feel surprised and confused as she looked down at her chest. She puts her bra and school uniform shirt back on then inquires "…I- I don't understand. Their back to the way they were before. I thought you would have kept them a little bigger."

Drained from using the dividing power, Issei's armor fades away and returns to his gauntlet. The gauntlet itself also disappears at Issei's command. Issei sighs a little to himself and says "Yeah, about that. Rias seems to have this crazy idea that you actually wanted to do this for my benefit."

Koneko eyes widen and looks down as her cheeks start to warm up drastically. She doesn't respond, letting the silence and lack of denial be her answer.

"Umm, wow. So it's true…" Before Issei could finish what he was going to say, Koneko asks "If you knew then why change me back? Some sort of punishment for trying to manipulate you?"

"You know me better then that, Koneko. I retuned you back because you are amazing the way you are."

Koneko looks up at him in disbelief. Issei continues "I know, I know. I'm usually all about the biggums, but- …but when I saw you before I thought that you didn't really need changing. I thought the body you have looks great and works for you. Even if it wasn't, you are way more then your appearance. I thought someone as smart as you would know that. …I wanted to tell you that before…but I didn't. Because I thought that my opinion about you was the last one you wanted. The point I am trying to make is that I do see you as a woman, Koneko. Or at the least a great one in the making. A woman that I will always feel grateful to even know. To be honest, I feel bad for any guys that try to be your boyfriend. He would have to really be something to be good enough for you."

After a moment of looking at Issei with burning red cheeks, Koneko blinks away the tears that were threatening and she quietly says "…There is one that definitely has potential…"

"It's Gasper, right? I've seen you two hanging out a lot. That is going to take a lot of work to make happen. We still need to work on getting him out of that box of his. And maybe stop the cross-dressing. Unless you're cool with that." Issei theorizes.

Taken off guard by the shear magnitude of his wrongness, Koneko looks at Issei incredulously for a split second then shuts her eyes tight and covers her mouth. It was a valiant effort, but Koneko couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Issei is not normally a big fan of getting laughed at, but he is willing to make an exception since he is witnessing something he thought he would never see. Plus, Koneko has a very cute sounding, girly laugh, so there is that.

Her giggle fit starts to die down, Issei continues by saying "Guess I was way off, huh? Has to be Kiba then. Figures. He's a good dude, but damn it. That pretty boy always gets the hotties."

Koneko chuckles a bit more before regaining her composure, using the fact that Issei just implied that she was a "hottie" as a sort of anchor point. "Heheh… It figures that you would say such kind things like that after I made a complete fool of myself."

"Koneko, when I apologized to you earlier it wasn't for what I did here today, I want to say that I am sorry that it even got to this point. That you felt I was playing favorites with my friends and ignoring you. I honestly thought that you barely put up with me for Rias and the others. So I kept my distance." Issei explains.

"For a while in the beginning that…may have been true. But I'll admit that you are a… good person when you are not thinking with your junk." Koneko adds.

Issei takes the back-handed compliment in stride and replies "Well, I am certainly glad to hear that I could change your mind. I want to build on that by making this all up to you, Koneko. Any time that you want to hang out and do stuff or just sit and talk, you got it."

Koneko lightly blushes as she thinks for a moment then says "…Maybe Saturday we can spare in the training room. I still don't know the true extent my Nekomata powers and I'm curious how they stack up against your Boosted Gear and that armor of yours."

 _'_ _So I'll be an armor-plated punching dummy. Fantastic… Whatever. If that's what she wants it's fine. If anyone needs time in the gym getting stronger, it's me. Hopefully, I'll gain something from it besides bruises.'_ Issei thinks apprehensively and nods in acceptance, but then Koneko adds "After that I was thinking about bingeing some episodes of Dragon Boy Super. …I wouldn't be displeased if you joined me."

"Y- You like Dragon Boy?! Oh hell yeah! I am totally down for that! I just got the latest Zenoverse game. We could play that after if you want." Issei offers in his excitement of finding a fellow fan of his favorite anime.

Koneko gives Issei the biggest and most genuinely happy smile he has seen her make and says "That would be great. I have been waiting so long for that to come out. Can't wait."

Issei smiles back at Koneko's reply and dramatic improvement, thinking she looks remarkably cuter while this happy. He finds it almost hard to believe is looking at the same no nonsense, petite powerhouse that he had known before.

The next thing Issei knows, Koneko puts her hand on his shoulder and somewhat gently pulls him down until he is kneeling and at her eye level. Issei looks at her questioningly until Koneko speaks "Thank you for being so understanding. Thank you… for everything."

Unsure of how much he has really done for the girl, Issei graciously says "No pro—" Issei stopped in his tracks when Koneko leans in and lightly kisses him on the cheek.

Issei kneels there, frozen solid. Eyes wide with shock and face as if all the blood in his body has reached his head. As Issei is mentally short circuiting, Koneko pulls away and walks past him. Avoiding the hole in her floor, she reaches her door, unlocks and opens it. With a small, pleased smile and blush Koneko says to Issei "Don't tell anyone I did that. I do have a reputation to maintain."

Issei somewhat recovers from the undisputed champion of today's unexpected events. He was unsure if Koneko was joking or not, but it doesn't matter. The answer would be the same. He stands faces her and dully admits "…E- Even if I did, no one would believe me."

"Hmm, true." Koneko was about to leave, she stops and says "One last thing, Issei."

"Yeah?"

"The deal I made about the peeping pass is off. I catch you and you're done."

Feeling like he just got the rug pulled out from under him, Issei pitifully hangs his head as he hobbles after her to leave the bedroom. Issei pathetically grumbles "…Koneko… That was just plain cruel. It hurt almost as bad as any physical punch you ever hit me with…"

More then a little pleased by this, Koneko smiles and replies "Thanks. I have been meaning to try something new."

With that Koneko shut the door, leaving the bulk of this whole ordeal behind. Both she and Issei are well aware that there will be fallout from this. The imminent discipline from Rias. The barrage of questions from their curious friends. However, after having just tore down an emotional wall that could only lead to a much stronger friendship, the two came to the unspoken agreement that it was worth it.

 **The End**

Hey, you made it. Awesome! For starters I just want to thank you for clicking on my story and giving it a chance. I hope you enjoyed it. With that in mind, please let me know what you think by leaving a review. The feedback would be appreciated and may inspire me to write more (if that is something you want). Criticisms are acceptable, but please keep them constructive. Otherwise keep it to yourself and don't hate.

So until next time, thanks again for reading.


End file.
